


Six Steps to Fix Oikawa’s Bad Day

by k0uk3iji_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just straight fluff, soft iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: It didn’t take a genius to tell that Oikawa was having a bad day, luckily he has the best boyfriend ever that will do anything to make him feel better.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Six Steps to Fix Oikawa’s Bad Day

Hajime could tell something was off. Oikawa hadn’t spammed him with messages about every minor occurrence that happened during his day. He hadn’t received a single call telling him about the campus café’s  _ amazing _ milk bread.

_ (“Iwa-chan! It’s so good! I feel like I’m on a cloud!” _

_ “I know, Oikawa, I’m the one who introduced you to the place.”) _

Along with that, he noticed there were no dishes in their sink. Implying his boyfriend hadn’t eaten the tamago kake gohan he prepared for him every morning. But he did notice Oikawa’s favorite sweatshirt (that belonged to Iwaizumi), that he wore almost every morning, was on top of their laundry basket with what looked like a fresh stain.

Not to mention, when he had come home, instead of wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and drowning him in cheek kisses, he went straight to their bedroom and flopped onto their bed. Not even bothering to take off his socks first, and he knew how much Oikawa hated wearing socks to bed. 

( _ “It’s not weird, you idiot, some people just have cold feet.” _

_ “Then they should buy a heater! Only psychopaths and future serial killers wear socks to bed.”) _

He decided to take a break from the homework he was working on, it wasn’t due for a few days anyway, and go check on his boyfriend.

He walked up to their bedroom to the sight of his usual natural, yet carefully styled, hair all out of place, he was soaking wet for some reason, and his bag was full of unorganized papers that had fallen out all over their floor, while he was lying face down into Iwaizumi’s one-in-a-half meter Godzilla plush, hugging it like it was the last person on Earth. 

He swears he remembers Oikawa saying he hated the plush.

“Oikawa?”

He quickly raised his head and pushed the plush off of the bed.

“Iwa-chan?! W-wha, erm, when did you get home?”

“I’ve been home since 10:00. I told you I didn’t have any lectures to go to today.”

“Oh… I must’ve not noticed you when I came home.”

It didn’t take a genius to notice that Oikawa was having a bad day. But Iwaizumi knew exactly what buttons to push to get Oikawa out of his bad mood.

He walked over to his boyfriend on the bed and gave him a large, engulfing hug. He inwardly cringed slightly since he was still  _ very  _ wet from who knows what.

“I really missed you today, Tooru.”

**Step one of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**He likes it when Hajime is clingy with him.**

Iwaizumi figured that one out when he got his wisdom teeth pulled out. He was feeling particularly helpless and clingy, but Oikawa  _ loved _ it. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly sure why _ Hajime _ being clingy made  _ him _ feel so good, but as long as it made him happy.

**Step two of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**When Hajime uses his first name.**

This one was normal enough. Iwaizumi already referred to him by his first name most of the time when they were alone, so it was probably the easiest step. 

“Oh! Iwa, I uhh… shouldn’t you let go of me? I’m pretty wet after all.”

Iwaizumi squeezed him tighter. Even though he was wet, and he knew he would have to probably change his own clothes now, he really  _ did _ miss his boyfriend’s familiar warmth.

After a few beats, he let him go and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss while cradling his face. 

“Go shower so we can lay down together, okay?”

Oikawa had tints of red on his cheeks and a dazed expression.

“Mm, okay, Hajime.”

He watched his beautiful boyfriend walk slowly to the bathroom and heard the shower start. As soon as the door closed, he rushed into the kitchen to put away what he was planning on making for dinner.

He pulled out his phone and called his neighbor.

It rang for about fifteen seconds before they picked up, sounding a bit breathless.

“ _ The amazing Hanamaki-san speaking.” _

“The ama-? Whatever, listen, do you and Matsukawa have any sweets?”

_ “Sweets? What kind of sweets?” _

“Shit, I don’t know. Anything. Me and Oikawa haven’t gone grocery shopping yet this week, so we’re out. And I can’t go to the store right now, that’ll take too long.”

“ _ Damn, Iwaizumi, why do you sound so urgent? What, you guys need it for some kind of kinky food play or something?”  _ he laughed.

Then Hajime heard someone yelling something he couldn’t hear in the background.

_ “Ooohhh, that’s what’s going on. Is the great Oikawa-sama in a bad mood? And our sweet little Hajime-“  _ then he heard Matsukawa chime in.

_ “Whipped Hajime.” _

_ “Yes, thank you Issei. Our sweet little whipped Hajime has to cater to the king’s every need?” _

“Hanamaki, damn it! Do you have sweets or not?!”

_ “Yes, fuck. No need to be so short fused. Come over and get them yourself though.” _

Hajime groaned. “Fine. Unlock your door, I’m coming in a few seconds.”

He hung up the phone before he could hear whatever suggestive innuendo they would no doubt come up with. He opened his apartment door without even bothering to put actual shoes on and closed it as quietly as possible. He didn’t want Oikawa to hear him leave.

He decided against the elevator since it would take too long and ran down two flights of stairs instead.

He opened the door to the sight of no one in the apartment. We’re they not here? No that made no sense, why would their door be unlocked. Was he in the wrong apartment? Nope, the picture of the four of them on the fridge after graduation proved that theory wrong.

It didn’t matter. Oikawa was probably about to get out of the shower any minute now. He rushed into the kitchen for whatever snacks he could find that were sweet enough to give himself a toothache.

Then he heard  _ it. _

The telltale sound of moans.

_ Fucking gross. Have some decency, you guys knew I was coming over. _

“Hey! I’m leaving! I think you might want to lock the door!” he yelled.

Then Hanamaki’s head popped out of his room, looking disheveled as ever and breathing heavily, “You didn’t take any of my cream puffs did you?”

“ _ No… _ maybe a few, but it’s for a good cause, bye!”

“Iwaizumi damnit!” he heard as he closed the door and started to run back up to his own apartment.

He opened his door and sighed in relief since the shower water was just turning off.

After placing the sweets on his and Oikawa’s dresser he turned the heat on and stripped his shirt off.

**Step three of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**A shirtless Hajime.**

Oikawa often tried coaxing Hajime into sleeping without his clothes, but he would always refuse because he was naturally cold (hence their socks-in-bed argument). The one time he agreed, Oikawa’s smile stayed present on his face even in his  _ sleep _ .

He walked to their bed and laid down while waiting for his boyfriend.

After about two minutes he emerged from the bathroom. His usual fluffy hair was down, framing his soft, yet sharp features. He was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s old shirts that was wide, but short on him. So a little bit of his upper hip was showing. He was also wearing some old shorts from their practices in high school.

Iwaizumi tried to suppress a dopey smile at the sight of his adorable lover, but failed.

He rubbed his eyes. “Iwa-chan, what did you make for dinner ton-  _ what? _ Is there something on my face?”

“No,” his smile only grew at hearing his voice, “you look cute.”

“Eh!” his face flushed slightly, “stop saying such things, Hajime.”

“Just come lay down, idiot. I didn’t make dinner tonight.”

“Oh…” he came to lie next to him. “I was kind of hungry. Are we ordering take out?”

Iwaizumi was sitting up on their headboard with his legs spread so Oikawa could lie right up against him.

“Nope,” he started to rub up and down Oikawa’s arms.

“Well then? Are we just not eating tonight? I’m  _ reallyyyy  _ hungry, Hajime.”

“Quit your whining and look over there,” he nodded in the way of their dresser.

He noticed the way his eyes lit up slightly.

**Step four of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**Sweets.**

They normally eat particularly healthy. Since Oikawa was still playing volleyball, and Iwaizumi just liked staying in shape in general. But he always knew about his sweet tooth. Every once in a while they’d have cheat days on whatever diet they were taking and indulge themselves in whatever they wanted.

It always made Oikawa ecstatic, but Hajime never cared for sweets much in the first place. It only makes sense that eating sugar for dinner would cheer him up as well.

Unfortunately to reach the sweet goodness he had to leave the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.

Oikawa quickly crawled to the edge of their bed to grab an armful of snacks, then scurried back to Iwaizumi.

“Did you go shopping today, Iwa?”

“No. Borrowed it from Makki and Mattsun’s.”

Oikawa gave him a look. “Hajime, there’s cream puffs here. You took Makki’s cream puffs?”

“It’s fine if it’s for you, baby.”

A light blush came over his face but he said nothing and started to eat away at his snacks.

**Step five of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**Pet names.**

Those who heard the couple’s regular banter would hear the occasional  _ “Shittykawa” _ or  _ “Lazykawa” _ come from Iwaizumi. However, even when they were in private Hajime was never one to throw around pet names. It was only when he was encouraging Oikawa to do something, or in this case, trying to cheer him up, did he use the terms of affection.

Iwaizumi figured he was in a good enough mood at this point to tease him. Just a bit.

“So, care to explain why you were snuggling up to my Godzilla plush that you claimed to ‘hate.’”

_ (Why do you need that thing? It’s huge!” _

_ “But he’s so cute, Oikawa. Look at his face. Feel him!” _

_ “Wow, Iwa, I have to say I’m feeling a little jealous of a fucking Godzilla plush. You’re showing it way more affection than you’ve ever shown me. Maybe you want to sleep with  _ it _ now.” _

_ “That’d be really cool. Do you think he can fit on the bed?!” _

_ “You just gave me  _ another _ reason to hate stupid Godzilla.” _

_ “I’m gonna see if he can fit on the bed.” _

_ “Don’t ignore me Hajime!” _

_ Iwaizumi slept on the couch that night.) _

“Wha-?! I was  _ not  _ ‘snuggling up’ to that  _ stupid  _ plush. I do hate it.”

“I don’t know. You looked like you were being pretty affectionate with it when I walked in.” 

Oikawa was silent for a few moments then spoke up. Avoiding eye contact, he mumbled, “It reminds me of you and I thought you weren’t home so…” 

Iwaizumi was shocked for a few moments. He didn’t think he would get an actual confession out of him. 

“Do you do that a lot? When I’m not home I mean.”

Oikawa looked embarrassed as he nodded his head gently.

Hajime tried. He tried so hard to contain his laughter because the irony was just too much.

“Don’t laugh at me Hajime! I really do hate that stupid thing!”

“So you-“ Iwaizumi couldn’t even get a proper sentence out, he was laughing so hard. He felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as he tried calming down. “You’ve probably slept with it more times than I have huh?”

“Shut up, Iwa!” he shoved one of their pillows into Iwaizumi’s face.

Hajime started to take deep breaths to regain his composure but the smile stayed on his face nonetheless.

“It’s okay, babe. I think it’s cute.” He placed a kiss near Oikawa’s temple. Oikawa grumbled something unintelligible.

Oikawa was just about full of all his snacks at this point. They simply pushed the wrappers off of the bed, figuring it was a problem for tomorrow.

They laid on the bed now, facing each other, lights off. 

“Want to tell me about your day now?”

Oikawa sighed. “Well, I woke up late and was rushing so I spilled the tamago kake gohan you made on the sweatshirt I was wearing and I didn’t have time to change so I had to leave in the cold. Then…”

He continued telling the older boy about his day until he felt himself drifting off. 

“Hey Hajime?”

“Mm?”

“C’mere please.”

He turned so that Oikawa was snuggled up behind him.

**Step six of six to get Oikawa out of his bad mood:**

**Let him be the big spoon.**

Oikawa normally begged to be the big spoon but Iwaizumi always refused because he’d tag on some quip about his height.

_ (“Iwa-chan, it makes no sense if you’re the big spoon! You’re so tiny!” _

_ “You’re  _ barely _ taller than me you ass!”) _

However, every once in a while, Hajime wanted to feel like he was being held himself, so he let his boyfriend have his way.

“Goodnight, Tooru.”

He felt a kiss placed on the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Hajime.”

Then he  _ swears _ just as he was falling asleep he heard a tiny, “ _ You too Godzilla.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I will be trying to write more IwaOi in the future bc i love them sm and they’re really fun to write!(*^ω^*)
> 
> Pls let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes that I missed also!!


End file.
